


Norman-Dreaming (Noun; Dreaming about Norman Reedus)

by OneShooter



Series: Norman-Dreaming [1]
Category: Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, I had to write I am sorry, dream - Freeform, not at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShooter/pseuds/OneShooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks if you even read this cause this is idk, something...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Norman-Dreaming (Noun; Dreaming about Norman Reedus)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you even read this cause this is idk, something...

I was on the back seat of this car, the windows closed but the car's AC was cold and the sun outside was big and no clouds on the sky.

Norman was driving and Christine Baranski was on the passenger's seat, laughing at something I really didn't know.

The car suddenly stopped and both got off of the car, Christine opened the back right door, allowing Norman to get inside, pulling me by my hand and laying me on the seat. The only he said was "I can't do this anymore". So he held me up enough to reach my lips and bit the lower one, making me open my mouth, and then filled me up with his tongue.

I could feel his taste, his soft tongue laying and caressing mine, his left arm holding us both, his veins and his muscles contracted. He placed himself between my legs, laying me down again, he was shirtless when I opened my eyes and he smiled at me while unzipped my high waisted shorts and kissed my neck and shoulders, sliding a hand inside my panties, finding out my soaking wet pussy.

I grabbed his hair, I could smell his perfume and his shampoo, I bit his shoulder and moaned loud, I truly believe I started to purr at that moment as well.

I think I came because for a second everything was black, but I could listen to his moans and his heavy breathing in my right ear, his nose touching my hair, his lips and tongue playing with my ear lobe.

Then everything happened fast, I opened his pants, making it wide enough for me to see his dick over his underwear, he shivered a little.

I touched his dick, his bare skin against my hand, it was long, big and looked deliciously good to suck it and lick it and everything. It was amazingly soft, his head was pink ad he was so I hard I thought If I touched the right spot, he might explode in my hands.

So I did it.

And everything was black again.

I woke up.


End file.
